Doctor Sharktooth
"Sorry boys, but you're running out of time....or should I say breath? After all, I'll eat you like pieces of meat when I'm done with the both of you bloodlasses!" ''-Doctor Sharktooth,'' from the Scorpius Warriors series. Doctor Sharktooth ('''Dr. or Doc) is one of the antagonists in the Scorpius series. He serves as one of Vracula's creations from V.M.E. and takes pride in his work as a mad scientist. He is known to study sharks, which is his favorite subject. He is also able to create his very own cybernetic shark pet Cannonshark, as well as understanding the basic functions of them. Gregory and Water are the only two that seem to be a major threat in his plans, and went to desperate measures to kill them before his death. Physical Appearance Doctor Sharktooth is a human with no hair, mostly being bald, wearing a white lab coat, dark blue gloves, gray goggles with green lens, blue uniform clothing underneath, and brown shoes. In his true form, he becomes a magenta colored colossal shark, calling himself "Mega Sharktooth". He has nine pectoral fins, still wearing the goggles he had when he posed as a human, mean, glowing green eyes, and a scar on his left backside. Abilities and Weaknesses Even though Doctor Sharktooth doesn't possess any fighting abilities while in his human form, his real form does. Such abilities that Doctor Sharktooth possesses is his mechanical skills, which allows him to create any form of cybernetic animal he wants with just the parts he makes. However, since he is a shark biologist, he chose sharks as his main subjects. He also can build his very own submarine, which is where he went into the water to make it in such a short time. Another ability he has is his quick thinking skills. His quick thinking makes him one step ahead of others, such as Wolfember and Black Shifty, who cluelessly watches him via Shutterbugs, and Gregory and friends. Gregory and Water didn't notice that they would be under attack, and thus Doctor Sharktooth successfully injures Water with his Torchpedoes that were fired from his submarine. In his real form, Mega Sharktooth possesses many abilities that surpasses even Cannonshark himself. One ability that he possesses is invulnerability, in which he was impervious to Fire, Water, and Ice's attacks. Another ability is his speed. He swims more faster than Cannonshark, able to catch up to his prey in seconds. He also can swim on land the same way Cannonshark does, or even walk on his nine pectoral fins. He also can smash through walls without any pain, which is something that unusually happens unless the character is made out of steel. Cannonshark can usually do that, but he has to blast his way out of being stuck. Mega Sharktooth on the other hand can smash through things without feeling anything, even though he is not as hard as Cannonshark is. Mega Sharktooth has attacks that also include shock waves, electric impulses, and blasts of plasmatic energy, which is when he uses these attacks to damage Gregory and the boys. He may also use his tail as a powerful tool to severely damage his target, which was also demonstrated on Gregory and the boys. However, he has a flaw that would take to the surprise of his enemies. His scar triggers a weakspot, and if hit by it, he suffers serious damage. Another flaw is if he eats his prey without chewing it first, the prey will use the chance to escape by either killing him from inside, or if he open his mouth more longer than he should. His final flaw is that he tends to get reckless whenever he is furious or excited about killing his prey, so anyone could have the chance to strike at him whenever they can when he's not looking. Story The story starts off when Wolfember orders a new demon from V.M.E. Wolfember and Black Shifty tried to trick Guy Peters into not paying for the demon, but instead falls for his snaring talk. Wolfember is then forced to pay, and in exchange, gets Doctor Sharktooth as a gift. Once the pair gets themselves settled, the doctor heads straight into the waters with an already built submarine by him. While in the submarine, Doctor Sharktooth begins to hunt for a shark that would be deemed perfect for his research. After he finds his perfect shark, Doctor Sharktooth commences to work on it right away. He then installs his latest cybernetic materials and machinery into the shark, embedding it with a responder, able to recognize him. He then finishes his latest creation called "Cannonshark", and sends it into the water for a test run. After the test run, he proceeds to wait on Gregory and friends, but didn't expect only Gregory and Water to come. At the sight of the two, Doctor Sharktooth sees the opportunity to give Cannonshark the real test, which was to kill them. Cannonshark wastes no mercy on the two, firing with no limits or boundaries. The two managed to outswim it by getting it stuck in a small hole. However, Doctor Sharktooth sees that his creation wouldn't fail, leaving him to not worry about it. Cannonshark breaks free easily by using his side cannons, continuing the chase with Gregory and Water. Once the cybernetic shark leaps on land, his chase didn't stop there. He continues, even moving through the ground and lunges at Water before he is struck by Plasma Gregory's electric blasts. The two tag teamed the shark before finally defeating it, putting a motional flaw in the Doctor's plans. However, Doctor Sharktooth had another idea, which was to fake a surrender, suggesting that another day would suffice, giving the two a break for now. At this time, the Doctor plans his ultimate step in killing the two, which would be his submarine to use. After the day passed, the two, along with Fire and Ice, became very suspicious about the Doctor. When Gregory and Water proceed into the waters again, the Doctor was there, waiting for them, and begins firing explosive Torchpedoes. The two managed to avoid the Doctor's attacks, but one attack severely injures Water, leaving him unable to continue. Witnessing the attack, Gregory manages to get Ice to rescue Water before a Torchpedo is fired at both of them. Gregory then takes the opportunity to distract Doctor Sharktooth, leading two of the Torchpedoes at his submarine. The submarine that Doctor Sharktooth was in becomes severely damaged, and Gregory proceeds to enter, confronting the Doctor to end his plans. However, Water breaks free from Ice's grip and enters the ship as well, still in an injured state. Shocked at his friend's state, Gregory worries about Water's condition due to some of his body leaking dry water, but he refuses. Doctor Sharktooth appears in front of the two by a hover platform in a calm, but angry state. The Doctor then reveals to the two about his real form. He proceeds to transform, revealing his form to be a demonic shark, calling himself "Mega Sharktooth". However, due to Mega Sharktooth's size, he breaks the submarine apart, with the two swimming for their lives while avoiding his dangerous attacks. The two goes to the top of the surface, hoping that he couldn't live on land, but the shark-formed Doctor leaps onto land, and lunges at the four. Water tries a squirting attack, but the move doesn't affect him, and gets critically injured instead. Fire and Ice join in, using every bit of their attack, but none of them seem to work, and ended up getting injured as well. Gregory was the last on the field, worrying about himself and his friends before Sharktooth lands a hit on him too. Gregory becomes injured, fearing he couldn't stop the demonic shark biologist, until a Sword Ability Orb is seen heading his direction, turning him into Knight Gregory. Mega Sharktooth becomes stunned by the light for a few seconds before lunging at Gregory, using every ounce of attacks. Gregory manages to dodge every one of them before the demonic shark biologist lunges a full course towards him and Gregory severely scars him by his weakspot. In pain, the demonic shark biologist makes one last lunge at Gregory, but fails, and is sliced to pieces by Gregory's sword instead. Doctor Sharktooth dies before exploding, ending the mad scientist's reign of terror. The four returned home for recoveries, with an angry Wolfember and Black Shifty watching the entire thing take place from his castle. Peace was restored once again to the four Scorpius Warriors and the city. Trivia *It is unknown if Doctor Sharktooth knows Doctor Gigaron, but Doctor Gigaron mentions something about "not wanting to lose his life like that pathetic shark biologist colleague of mine did". This may prove that the two are actually acquainted with each other. * Doctor Sharktooth, along with Doctor Gigaron, Pat, two of Gregory's evil counterparts, and Rosie, are the only people that posed first as regular humans, then reveal themselves as demons later on in the series. * While Doctor Sharktooth is in his true form, a scar can be seen on his left backside. Perhaps the scar is a result of a previous fight he once suffered a bit from before fighting Gregory, Fire, Water, and Ice. * Even though Doctor Sharktooth is dead, his pet Cannonshark still continues throughout the series, even if he was now serving as one of Wolfember's underwater weapons. It is unknown if Cannonshark was to betray his creator, to live a life on his own, or if he wanted revenge on Gregory and Water for his death (mostly Gregory). Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Sharks Category:V.M.E. Monsters & Demons